Pumps which impart a moving force to a liquid have been popularly used in various industrial fields. Among these pumps, as a pump which imparts a moving force to blood particularly, there has been conventionally known an auxiliary artificial heart pump (see patent document 1, for example).
FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional auxiliary artificial heart pump 900.
The conventional auxiliary artificial heart pump 900 includes a slide device 901 as shown in FIG. 11. The slide device 901 includes a fixed-side slide member 912 having a slide surface and a rotary-side slide member 922 having a slide surface, and the slide device 901 is used in a state where the slide surface of the fixed-side slide member 912 and the slide surface of the rotary-side slide member 922 face each other in an opposed manner. To further explain the slide device 901, the slide device 901 is a slide device which is used in blood in a state where the fixed-side slide member 912 and the rotary-side slide member 922 are brought into contact with each other. The fixed-side slide member 912 is made of silicon carbide, for example. The rotary-side slide member 922 is made of carbon, for example.
The fixed-side slide member 912 is also a member which constitutes a portion of a fixed part 910.
The rotary-side slide member 922 is also a member which constitutes a portion of a rotary part 920. The rotary part 920 includes, besides the rotary-side slide member 922, an impeller 926 and a rotary shaft 928. A drive force (a rotational force) is imparted to the rotary shaft 928 by a drive part 930 so that the whole rotary part 920 is rotated.
The slide device 901 also plays a role of a mechanical seal which prevents the intrusion of a blood component into the drive part 930 or the like of the auxiliary artificial heart pump 900. Although the indication of parts in the drawing using symbols and the detailed explanation of the parts are omitted, the auxiliary artificial heart pump 900 additionally includes a cool sealing liquid circulating part 940 (the symbol not shown in the drawing). The cool sealing liquid circulating part 940 circulates a cool sealing liquid (also referred to as “purge liquid”) which performs functions such as the lubrication of the inside of the auxiliary artificial heart pump 900, the cooling of inside of the auxiliary artificial heart pump 900, and the maintenance of sealing property of the inside of the auxiliary artificial heart pump 900.
Since the conventional auxiliary artificial heart pump 900 includes the above-mentioned slide device 901, the slide device ensures sliding between the fixed part and the rotary part so that the stable operation of the auxiliary artificial heart pump is ensured.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2005-269528